


What Should Never Be

by CelestialHeavens1



Series: The Great Unknown [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeavens1/pseuds/CelestialHeavens1
Summary: Ahsoka woke to a loud crash outside her door.Part of a series of unrelated AU fics, all What If something minor or major had been changed in the Star Wars universe.





	What Should Never Be

Ahsoka woke to a loud crash outside her door. Immediately, she jumped out of bed, lightsabers at the ready, only putting them away as she saw the twin terrors conspiring over R2. They looked up at her with the guiltiest of looks and her Padawan smiled largely.

“Sorry, Master!”

Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at them. “What exactly is going on?”

Leia closed her lips tightly, but her twin gave them away. “We’re trying to find out where Dad’s fighting Knight Dume for Ezra.”

What?

Ahsoka blinked. Of all the answers she expected, that was not one of them. “Where who’s fighting who for what?” she asked, more than a bit worried, but Leia was already clapping a hand over Luke’s mouth and dragging him out the door.

She sighed and commed one of the only other ones who would commiserate with her. “Kenobi,” the voice answered from the other end.

“Is Anakin really fighting Caleb Dume over who trains Ezra?”

Master Obi-Wan didn’t sigh, but she was pretty sure he would have. She could also see him pinching the bridge of his nose and getting much, much grayer.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. But I don’t believe that’s entirely what the fight's about.”

She sighed this time, figuring her best bet was to track the twins or to convince R2 to give up Anakin. She wasn’t sure which would be harder.

* * *

“Oh come on!” her former master was yelling in the training room as he circled Caleb. “He asked me how to fly. That should count for something!”

Caleb lunged, their lightsabers sparking as they met.

“You could have taught him about landing!” the younger knight yelled back. Before Anakin could open his mouth again, Caleb tacked on, “With the ship in one piece! Not smoking!”

“It’s not my fault that the ship had a faulty motivator. And you really should check the hyperdrive before you go on missions. Honestly, what did your master teach you?”

Ahsoka dropped her face into her hands. Master Obi-Wan had joined her in doing the same thing. Across the viewing area, Luke and Leia had found Ezra Bridger, the small blue-haired human who had caused the trouble in the first place. They were cheering the fight on in a furor, though she couldn't be sure which side they were rooting for or what the match was supposed to determine in the first place. Padmé was going to have a field day with this when she found out. Master Windu was going to turn that funny shade of purple he did whenever Anakin did something particularly annoying.

Hera Syndulla, the new Senate representative from Ryloth, watched the scene with an amused look on her face. “Bad time?”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Anakin and Ezra would cause all sorts of trouble in the Temple. And Luke, Leia, and Ezra would be the best of friends, possibly known as the "Three Little Troublemakers." I imagine Luke is Obi-Wan's padawan, if he could stand to take another Skywalker on.
> 
> And yes, in this AU, the Council has accepted Anakin is married and has kids.


End file.
